Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a method of operating a data storage device, and more particularly, to a method of operating a data storage device by which each of non-volatile memory devices controls its own operation or non-operation and a method of operating a system including the data storage device.
With the increase in use of portable communication devices, data traffic among electronic circuits in a portable communication device has increased. Since a lot of tasks occur in a portable communication device including flash memory devices in order to manage the operations of the flash memory devices, the workload of a central processing unit (CPU) or processor that generates and manages the tasks increases. In addition, when simultaneous operations (e.g., write or read operations) on flash memory devices occur, maximum instantaneous power consumption increases in a portable communication device including the flash memory devices.
When maximum instantaneous power consumed by flash memory devices at a time is higher than power supplied by a power management integrated circuit (IC) in a portable communication device including the flash memory devices and the power management IC, an error may occur in a power supply unit that supplies power to the portable communication device, and therefore, the portable communication device may not operate normally.
Scale-up or scale-out is used to increase the data processing performance of a data storage device, e.g. a data server. Scale-up is a method of increasing the data processing performance of a data server by increasing the capacity of the data server itself and is referred to as vertical scaling. Scale-out is a method of increasing the data processing performance of a system including a data server by increasing the number of connected data servers and is referred to as horizontal scaling.
When the number of non-volatile memory devices increases in a data storage device having scale-up architecture, loading capacitance of an interface between the non-volatile memory devices and a controller which controls the non-volatile memory devices increases. As a result, the data processing speed of the data storage device may decrease.